The Air Scent of Magic
by ca5t1el
Summary: This Story is UP FOR ADOPTION. Please PM me if you are interested...
1. Chapter 1

The Air Scent of Magic

Disclaimer : Power Rangers and Charmed character are never be mine.

Notes :

Shane is the oldest son of Piper Halliwell and the older brother of Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. He isn't the Prophecy Child (Wyatt still is). He is a powerful witch and have more power than Chris and Mel but not as powerful as Wyatt. He is supposed to be 2 year older than Wyatt but taken to Quor-Toth dimension by a warlock, thus make him aged rapidly. And I kind of change his personality to be more serious and overprotective although he still easy-going and sometimes have a little fun.

Jason Lee Scott will be the long lost brother of The Charmed Ones & the twin brother of Paige. He discovered his heritage 7 years after losing the power of Gold Rangers. The sisters wouldn't know he was a ranger. He will have the power to bend reality and he will be a boyfriend of Katherine Hillard. He also will serve the role of Sensei as a mentor to the ranger later because Sensei Kanoi Watanabe won't be turned to Guinea Pig but kidnapped by Lothor in his spaceship.

This story take 5 years after the events of Forever Charmed

Piper & Leo Kids : Shane (20), Wyatt (8), Chris (6), Melinda (3 years)

Phoebe & Coop Kids : Prudence (2 years)

Paige & Henry Kids : Pandora & Paloma (2 years – Twins)

Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell sit in the dining room to feed Melinda her 4 years daughter. It's always hard to feed her at breakfast because Mel will always be fussy & picky about it. The thing is Mel never do this kind of thing if she was feed by her brother Shane. It makes Piper a little jealous towards her oldest son sometimes. Of course she aware of the jealousy feeling but she couldn't help it with the demon occasionally running around, run the P3 and open her own brand _Celestial Rhapsody_ restaurant Piper almost doesn't have a time for her kids. So most of the kids thing will regularly cover by Shane since Leo also busy in magic school. And although Leo assures her she always be the greatest mother in their children eyes especially Shane she still often feel bitter and guilty about couldn't give most of her time to her kids mainly to Shane. She always feel guilty about letting her first child to be taken by a warlock and returned to her in his teenager form and it always manage to surprise her that Shane isn't just growing physically but also mentally. She sighed as Mel eats her last feed.

She just about going to do the dishes when she heard the front door was closed and heard a running voice and an order "Wyatt, wash your hand first. We wouldn't want mom to get mad and grounded you". Then she heard Wyatt respond "Ok, Shay". As fast as the respond Wyatt run to the kitchen to wash his hand while Piper catch the image of Chris embracing Shane tightly in his hug which mean Chris is getting really scared of something.

"What happen to him?" as she catch Chris in her arms. "It's okay Mom. Chris just scared of height because he orbed himself to the top of the tree when we were attacked by two demons and Wyatt teased him about that half of the road to go home". Piper took a moment of surprise "Wow, hang in there. When this happened? I thought you were taking them to play basketball?"

Shane answered "Yes Mom, we were playing basketball and suddenly the demon just showed up. Don't worry I manage to vanquish them. Okay?"

Piper calmed herself then answers "Okay, then go up and clean up I don't want you and Wyatt having any food before both of you actually three of you (as she glared to Chris in her arms) getting a good shower to clean that stain of sweat from all over your body." Shane give her a smirk "Okay Mom. Arrgghh (As he grunted and hold his shoulder)" Piper instinct come up to her "What happen?" As she unzip his jacket she shocked to see a stain of blood in covering his clothes and send him a glare that said she demand an answer "I got hit by an energy ball and before you get over panicking it missed."

Piper glared toward her son as she realized that Shane always the one who never tried to bother people and keep his hardship to himself. "Why didn't you called Wyatt to heal it?" as she waited for the answer in a real panic

So, what do you think about the story? Should I continue it? Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shane try to calm his own voice before answering his mom question "Well I don't think it's a great idea for him to often use his power. He is 8 Mom, I don't want to shock him and give him impression that our family is regularly getting hurt. Beside we agree that the three of them should lead a happily normal life before come to the age of fighting evil." Piper sighed before answered her son back "Look I also agree and want them to lead normal life but not on the expense of you." Shane chuckled to heard the answer before Piper continuing "Look, next time don't ever try to hide something like that." Shane sighed and answers "Okay Mom"

Just then they heard a voice of door closed and they saw Phoebe Halliwell enter the manor "Hi, guys am I bothering your bonding?" as she saw the mother and her son. "No Aunt Phoebe we just finished." As soon as Shane answers it she noticed the blood all over his white shirt. "What happened to you?" As she saw Piper make a face but then answer her question "He and the boys got attacked by a demon."

Phoebe shook her head then said "I bet he didn't tell you until you noticed it yourself. Am I right?" Piper smirked and said "Well, for a soothsayer you sure know everything." Phoebe grinned at her then turned to his nephew "So, how are you holding up this time? And Piper do you think we need to check the Book?" Shane sighed then answers "Aunt Phoebe, You are overreacted. I'm okay and I think the Book isn't needed. I'm sure they just a demons on the loose. And before both of you worry too much I will go to Uncle Jase house which is just next of the manor to let him heal me." Phoebe chuckled and said "I'm not overreacted when demons attacked one of my favorite nephews and you better go now because if I still see you with the blood in next ten minute I'm going to be the one who dragged you out there."

Shane let out a smirk and said "Fine I'll go now." just before he walked out through the door he feel someone pulling his sport jacket. When he turned around he saw Chris. "Can I follow you Shay?" Shane then lift him up then said "Yeah, of course I bet you just want to go there to eat Aunt Kat famous chocolate chips, Am I right?" Chris grinned to him and say "Well, Aunt Kat chocolate chips always help me to be calm." Shane chuckled as they walked to the front see the back image of her oldest son and remembered what happened to him over the years

_Flashback_

_Piper, Phoebe and Paige come home after Piper changed the history to bring back Phoebe and Paige (Watch Charmed Season 5 Episode 8). They went into the attic when they saw a man hugged Shane in his lap and had opened a portal behind them. As Piper try to blow the man He run through the portal and bring the infant Shane with him. All the girls surprised and Piper started to cry and feel so helpless that she couldn't prevent it to happen. It took a week for Piper to recovery. In time Phoebe & Paige got to identify the guy as a warlock named Hogan. Somehow Piper even starts to believe that her son is already death and tried to move on. It wasn't until two days after Wyatt been born and they saved him from Demons Market and gave the baby his name (Watch Charmed Season 5 episode 16) a portal appear in family room and they saw a muscular teenage boy claiming himself to be Shane. _

_They didn't believe it in the beginning and even went so far to summon an elder to confirm this. However, the elders said that the teenager isn't lying and helped them by make all people somehow knew that Shane now is a 17 years old teenager. Piper feel happy of course but always felt a little sad when she realized that Shane would never experienced a normal life again and even if he did it just for a short time. Shane however never cared about the normal life aspect as he assures all of them that it's better and very important that they just face the future than regret what had happened. After all Hogan had already trapped in Quor-Toth dimension so they didn't have to think about him._

_End of Flashback_

Piper sighed as she returned her mind in the presence. Phoebe however catches her feeling through her empathy and asks "Piper, are you okay? Please don't feel guilty about him anymore. You know Shane hate it when you feel that way." Pipers just stare at the recently closed door and said "His life is already a Hell as it is. I just don't want him to feel any more pain." Phoebe give her a smile and said "He won't. All of us will bet our life on it."

So, that is for chapter 2. Please Read & Review. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Shane knocking the door to his uncle house while try to also hold on Chris. His a great brother to all of his siblings but somehow he felt a stronger bond with Chris. He couldn't determine why. Some of it because he feel guilty that he couldn't save the future Chris to be stabbed by Gideon _(Watch Charmed Season 6 Last Episode)_. So, when the present Chris was born he kinda have this feeling of responsibility to never hurt him again. Chris on the other hand is a sweet little brother Shane could ask for. Since he is the only one Shane could count on to help him around the house plus he is the only one who seems to understand that he oldest brother have a lot of responsibility to discipline Wyatt and Mel. So when Mel who is talkative become attach to Wyatt the more quiet Chris is more attach to Shane as his role model. good thing for Shane that Chris is rarely to cause a problem than Wyatt. Well, for some reasons future Chris have stated that his quiet and calm personality mostly affected because of getting attach to Shane.

It's been a while before the door opened and revealing a lady in her late 30 which by her look Shane could tell that she is so happy to see the boys. "Wow, Shane what make you come today? It's been a long time since I see you last time. And Chris, look how you have become bigger? Oh. I really love to see you guys and you're lucky that I just baked a new choco chips. You like my chocolate chips, don't you Chris?" As it an invitation Chris moves his hand towards Kat indicating that he wants to hold by her. Catherine doesn't have to check twice about what gesture Chris has she just took Chris from Shane and flicked the toddler cheeks. Shane chuckles and gives a weak smile to his little brother. Chris is sweet but can be a little persistence sometimes. Beside Chris always have a really sweet puppy eyes that make him couldn't say no to the toddler. "Well, aunt Kat you actually see us just last week if it could count as a long time and yeah actually Chris is just coming so he could have your famous chocolate chips. By the way is uncle Jase in the house?"

Kat chuckle to the boys that she already thinks as her own nephews. Well, it will be soon though"Yeah, he is come in." They enter to the house family room and Cat called on Jason without getting an answer. "Jason Lee Scott Halliwell, come down now before you make me the one who drag you to our family room." As it's a cue a shirtless Jason with a towel hanging on his shoulder which indicating he just took a bath come down. "Okay I heard you Windy, You don't have to yell like that." Cat give him a look before answering her boyfriends "Well, next time Rex you may want to do what I say faster before it getting on my nerves." The man who was a ranger chuckles at the answer and moving towards his girlfriend and give her a kiss. "How is that? Feeling better?" Cat couldn't help but laugh "Yeah, a lot but next time don't do this in front of the boys." Jason who just realize that Cat is holding his nephew and see Shane who is sitting on the sofa give the three of them an 'I Guilty' look. Before asking his nephew "So Shane I know why Chris coming here but why are you in here too?" Shane smirked before answering his uncle question "Well, I need you to heal me." as he unzip his jacket and revealing blood all over his white shirt. "Oh My God, That's Bad."

_5 Minutes Later_

Cat asking her boyfriends while also having this concern look to her nephew "Why it doesn't heal yet?" Jason who is still try to heal his nephew answer the question "Well, he must be have hold on too long so it will need more time than normal healing." The blood stain suddenly disappear and there Shane is healed and good as new."Thanks Uncle Jase" Jason who is relieved than answer "No problem kiddo." Cat choose that moment to participate in the conversaton "Thanks God you've healed Shane. By the way Shane, Are you still trying to find a part time job?" Shane then answered "Yeah, why?" As it a sign Cat glance at her boyfriend who glance at her back the two are smiling before Cat answer the question. "I want you to work at my daily care which will open next week. How is that?" Shane feel surprised before answer the question "I'm thrilled but I don't think I could do the job." Jason chukled on the answer but hen said "Well, you are more than qualified Shane Clarke Lee Halliwell. I'm sure you are. We have seen you handle those chipmunks. Beside Cat is a professional judge about this." Cat than said "Yeah I'm sure of you."

Shane think about the offer before say the answer "Okay, I will consider it. So, how many people have you asked for this?" Cat give him a smile than answer it "Well, a young girl like you whose name is Adriana Holloway. She is very sweet and kind and will definitely a good worker with children. Look just think about this and give me the answer by Saturday. Okay?" Shane sighed then said "Fine, I will. Well I think I will head to the manor with Chris now. Because I will have another session of Ninja training in the academy in the next 2 hours to come." Jason then said "Oh yeah, I forget you have it. Hey, by the way please tell Sensei Kanoi that I say Hi, it's been a really long time since I have met him." Shane look surprised "Wow, wait a minute you know him?" Jason reply "Yeah,why?" Shane just answered "Nothing, I'll make sure he got the message then. Come on Chris." As it an order Chris running to Shane asking him in his own little gesture to hold him. Shane spontanly lift him up and smile as he see the satisfaction on the kids face "Okay, you ready to go home kiddo?" Chris laughed before answer it "Yeah, I am. Bye Uncle Rex and Aunt Cat." As they reply the bye-bye to the toddler Shane walked out to the front door and close it giving the once Power Couples to having their own privacy.

"What is it Dragon? Missing the old times again?" Cat asked. In reply Jason said "No, Chaser. I'm okay I miss it sometimes but now let's enjoy our life beside I have feeling that what Sensei Kanoi told me will happen soon." Cat then sighed "Just make sure that you will be careful and remember I will always by your side no matter what happened you will always have me." Jason smiled and kiss his love "I know Pinky, I know and I won't forget about it."

*)Notes:

So hows that for chapter 3? Please read and review

Adriana Holloway is really mine and an OC for this story

Don't forget that next time will be how the rangers got their power. So Stay Tune!

May The Power Protect You and Blessed Be


	4. Chapter 4

Shane enter the Halliwell manor with Chris in his hand. Just then a particle of blue and white light appear behind him revealing Paige . "So, where did you just go?" "Wooahhh, Aunt Paige…don't ever appear like that again it freak me out." "Oh…sorry" As Paige orbed out from the manor. Shane sighed "Oh, please ! I don't mean it like that." Just then the manor bell ringing indicating someone outside the manor. Shane then walks to the front door and open it just to see Paige again outside the manor. "There you go, feel better?" As she give a smirk to his nephew. Shane chuckled "Yeah, a lot thanks."

Both of them walking towards the family room just to get the welcome by Piper, Phoebe and the just appear Leo and Coop. Leo the first one who notice his son and his other sister in law welcome them. "OK, why no one told me that we will have a husband gathering? I could call Henry to leave his job then." Phoebe laughed at her sister but step forward to give her a hug. "Well, actually we didn't invite the men to come. Coop doesn't have any work to do today so after drop Prudence into the day care he teleport here and as for Leo he just came from Magic School."

"Oh…ok, but I kinda feel left out. So next time call me will you?" Paige said as she give a wink to Phoebe. Shane who have put down Chris into Leo lap then excuse himself. "Excuse me, I need to go to my training soon so I'll get ready and Chris would you become a good boy for mom and dad while I'm gone?" The toddler give his brother a chuckle follow by a nodded that confirm the answer of his brother question. Shane smile "Ok then". "Shane will Tori pick you up? I miss her." Chris suddenly asked as Shane walk to the stairs. "No, she won't come to pick me up." as Shane answer the question Chris face turned to a disappointment at the same time the manor bell ringing in the foyer and Phoebe walk to open the door. Shane who chuckled than added "But we are using my car to go there so erase that expression kiddo because she's coming. In fact I think that's her." His answer confirmed to be true when the door opened revealing a blonde teenage girl who smiles at the whole Halliwell and Chris run to her.

Her smile is always a something to look at for Shane. He doesn't know exactly when he started to fell on her but he sure are. The only thing kept him from telling her about his feeling is he doesn't want to risk their best friend relationship. So, whenever Tori talk to him about her new crush or any guy that she would love to date Shane will just give him and advice abut how should she act which much likely a talent he picked up over to close with Coop and ignore his own feeling. "So, are you ready Halliwell?" ask Tori. "Ready as always Hanson. Just give me time to pack few things up and we'll go to pick up Dustin

1 hour later…

"Okay, Shane any idea on why Dustin always late?" It obvious that Tori start to get annoyed with Dustin late. Shane chuckled then answer "I don't know. Why don't you ask him about that, and by the way Tor I'm sorry about Chris attitude toward you He just love to see you." "Oh, don't worry about that Shane. I love to spoil your sibling they are cute, you know in fact that I'm a single kid so it always love to surround by yours baby. After all you already act as my brother so I just return the favor." By then Dustin come to them "I'm sorry that I'm late." Shane just chuckled "It's okay." Tori glare to Dustin and said "No, It's not okay because if Sensei punish us again you will be the only one who responsible for it.

30 minutes later

"So, ready to do this guys?" Dustin asked with a smirk on his face. As they enter to the forest Shane sense danger. It marks to be right when suddenly a group of ninjas comes out of nowhere and attacks them. The teens reveal their own ninja uniforms, and strike back. A few failed ninja moves later Tori are drowning and Dustin are buried in the ground. The only one who stand still is Shane with all his ninja moves mixed with his telekinetic power he get the upper hand. Sensei Kanoi then appears, and call for the training to be stopped and berates Tori and Dustin for their lack of commitment to the art.

The three teens then go home. Sensei Kanoi go back to Wind Ninja Academy only to meet with his son Cameron Watanabe. "Okay Dad, I don't understand why do you hold on with them. Personally Shane I can't argue his the only one I'm sure about the potential and responsibility to behold the Power. But Tori and Dustin?" Sensei Kanoi just smile at his son and said "Because fate can't be change Cam and soon you will know it. I just have to make sure that you will assist them later in time because I don't know if I can when the dangerous approach us. In the mean tim will you contact Jason?"

The tomorrow morning Shane wake up and head to the kitchen only to greet by all of his aunt and uncle. "So, what the 4 couple are doing here?" Henry who hugging Paige are the only one answer him "Well, we figure out that with all of us get busy at work and responsibility we should make the time for ourself. So, all of us will go to picnic. With the kids of course. Care to join?" Shane shook his head . "No, I have my own plan. Sorry." "Wow, That's new." Shane looked surprised. "What do you mean by that?" Henry smirk before answer "What I mean is from the day Paige introduce both of us you always seem so eager to give that your own need get overlooked. But you are a teenager Shane. So, don't be that nice to people. It's okay for a person to make time for themselves whether than always trying to please people aound." Shane laughed "Thanks uncle ?Henry." ?He love all the three uncles of him. With Coop he learn about love, Relationship and caring heart with Henry and his favorite uncle Jason will teach him about courage and determination.

Jason phone ring in the Halliwell manor and when he ended the connection he apologize to everyone that he suddenly can't go to the picnic "I'm sorry Kat. But just enjoy it okay." Kat definitely get a little irritated with sudden change "Okay, but you owe me to spend the time myself Rex."

Back in Wind Ninja Academy an evil force has descended upon the school - Lothor and his evil minions. He unleashes the Kelzacks on the ninja students. Lothor takes on the Sensei one on one. Choobo unleashes energy spheres which capture the ninja students and also Sensei Kanoi itself. When Shane, Tori and Dustin arrive the Wind Academy have been sucked up into the sky. They find Cameron trapped in the rubble. As Lothor's forces attack continues, they run for cover. Just in time to follow Cam direction and enter secret hi-tech underground dojo.

Tori with a lot amazement said "Wow, Cam I know that Wind Academ had a lot of secret but this just awesome." Dustin then continue "and beyond imagination." Shane chuckled at both his buddy reaction. Suddenly a voice that come from the chair speak "This high technology it's been created for almost 10 years so it definitely more than that. Nice to meet you Shane." As the person turn the chair Shane jaw dropped to see Jason sit on there. "Uncle Jase, what are you doing here?" Jason see in his nephew eyes definitely want to answer but hold back. "Look I'll answer all of your question but for now we have work to do since Sensei Kanoi is kidnapped I hope we could finish this soon. Cam could you bring the case?" Cam seems reluctant to do it "Seriously Jase? I don't think this a good idea." Jase chuckl at that "Look I don't love this better than you and not to mention that my nephew will also involve in this. If his mom know than I'm dead but we don't interfere with fate." As it a cue Cam pull out a case and open it revealing three unique bracelets and over to the other teens the bracelet with their uniform respective colour.

After all the teens have wear the bracelet Jason then said "What you wear is called Wind Storm Morpher." Dustin suddenly become exciting "What? Wait a minute. A morpher like the devices to transform Power Ranger?" Jason smiled at this "Yes, it is Dustin. We have prepare for this because we knew the time will come for you to hold the power. Shane, Dustin and Tori. From now on you will know to the world as Rangers. Shane the master of air and maybe more than that ever changing as the air itself you are a Red Wind Ranger. Dustin the bearer of earth and strong as the earth itself you will have the position as Yellow Wind Ranger and Tori the mistresses of water and flow and shaking as water itself you will be the next mantle as Blue Wind Ranger. Together you will form Wind Ninja Storm Ranger."

How 's that for chapter 4? Do you think II should continue? Sorry for the long update I getting busy with exam an my lovely old brother in hospital beside I think that no one follow this story so I figure It's okay. Btw, any idea to make my story better I will definitely welcome to it. please review this chapter..please99x


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, I want to say sorry for the long update. It turn out my brother sickness become worse so I don't have any concern to other things. Please forgive me.

The three teenagers stand and get the proud look of themselves as they know they now have new things to be a part of. Just then the alarm in Ninja Ops is ringing indicating it sense a danger. Jason then said "Well, I think it's time for you to show that monster what they have to deal with." Hearing those words the three teenagers then Ninja Streak in their respective colour then appear in a cliff top of the monster.

"Hey, What give you permission to do this?" Shane yelled. Zurgane one of the general then answer him "Because we destroy to serve Lothor. Any other opinion are no matters." Shane then reply "You'll pay for this, Ready Guys?" As it a cue Tori and Dustin lift their hands revealing the morpher. However a confused Tori then asked "How do we activate this thing?" A smirked then appear in Dustin face as he said to his friends "Watch and learn, NINJA STORM RANGER FORM". In the flash of yellow light later Dustin was appear again with his Yellow Wind Ninja outfit. "Wow, this is great guys." Tori and Shane then look at each other both smiling then nodded. Both of them then yell "NINJA STORM RANGER FORM" then where they was stand now appear Blue and Red Wind Ninja Ranger. "Let's do this Guys." Shout Shane

They all jump and attack all the Kelzacks successfully now without any failed attempts. The three of them just somehow master all the Ninja Technique that they never possess before. However when all the Kelzack are beaten Zurgane then attack them and successfully beat them to the ground. Although the rangers then strike back they still can't beat him. Shane who grunted then hear Zurgane said "Is this the power of earth protector. Well it's sure are easy to defeat. At this rate Lothor will be happy to know that no one can stop him to conquer earth."

Shane who still hurt somehow get angry by the statement and yell to Zurgane "Never. I won't allow it as long as I live. NINJA SHADOW BATTLE." The three ninja ranger then strike at Zurgane swiftly as a shadow resulting in Zurgane got hurt. He then said "Don't think it's over ranger. We will meet again." As he said this he then teleport to Lothor Spaceship. Leaving the three teenagers who are seen to walk back to Ninja Ops.

At Ninja Ops Jason greeted them "Congrats, for your first battle you sure do great and more than one could expect. However it will be harder from here. In addition that Sensei Kanoi are kidnapped by Lothor we have to be really serious and fully commitment to do this. Are you three sure you could do this?" As Jase eye the three of them he saw Dustin raised his hand and excitedly shout "I enter for this. You guys will too right?" Tori first seem considering something but then answer "Yeah sure, It's not everyday you got the power to could save the earth. Even if there is a huge risk over it I'd be honour to take the chance and knowing I could've done something to prevent it." She smiled then turn to Shane

"How about you?" Shane who realize that all eyes in the Ninja Ops are gaze at him seems hesitant before answer "I don't know, I can't just answer it." Tori just smile at him then said "Just think about it will you? Promise me that." Shane then nodded at her and say "Look, It just a really big decision. But I promise to think about it." Jason then said "Look, far as I want you to hold the power even your Mom won't like it I know I couldn't force you in this. So, just think about it carefully okay?" Shane just nodded and smile to them.

Later that day after comforting Cam, Jason offered to drive all the teenagers home. After he has dropped Dustin and Tori he drives with Shane to the manor. He then talked to Shane "Hey, can I know what bother you to accept the power?" Shane seems surprised by the question but still answer "It just it's a really big thing. I mean it's dangerous enough for our family to have to face demon everyday. And now this? I just couldn't bear the thought of what if someday this ranger business that I do put my family in danger?" He shifting his eyes to only look down seems ashame of his own answer.

As Jason parked his car he held his fingers under Shane jaw and lifted it making their eyes meet. "Look I don't have the answer for that. All I can say is that the answer will have come to from your heart and when the time is right you will know what to do, and could you think about this. What if by embracing the power you actually help your family." Shane just smiled and answer "How could you always make me feel better and raise my hope without making me feel guilty?" Jason just chuckled and answer "That is called the magic of an uncle to one of his favorite nephew. However we should go down now because my girlfriend and your mom have arranging the dinner for our whole family and we don't want to late right?" Shane just laughed and then follow his uncle to the manor.

The dinner was really fun with all the members of the family have eat together, Shane agree to work in Kat dailycare in Monday and watch Alvin and The Chipmunks together. When Henry and Leo actually want to watch another movie all other adults have been agree that it will be better to watch something that appropriate for the children. When the movie over all the kids have been sleep in the manor living room making Phoebe, Coop, Henry and Paige have to lift their kids up to get them in the car. While Melinda, Chris and Wyatt are sleeping on Shane legs who are not dare to do any move to wake his siblings. When Piper and Leo see how their kids are close to each other they smile at Shane who wave them good night and go upstairs to their bedroom. Leaving their kids to sleep in Living Room.

**MONDAY**

Shane walk with Kat to the classroom where he will teach the kids. His been assigned by Kat in LUNAR CLASSROOM with another teacher named Adriana (Mentioned by Kat in Chapter 3) When Kat tell Shane to stop before enter the class so she could remind Adriana about him first, He then look into classroom and see the view of Adriana teaching the toddlers. One thing cross his mind is Adriana is beautiful and he somehow attracted to her.

Shane didn't realize when Kat have talk to Adriana and both girls are moving toward him with Adriana holding a few story books in her lap and crushed with him. Shane who crushed with her and awake from his daydreaming spontaneously ducked down to help her gather the books both of them then said sorry.

When all of the books but one has been gathered by the two of them, they reach for the last book together. Adriana have touch the book when Shane hands suddenly touched her hands on the top. Kat who have seen them from when the books scatered smile when Shane and Adriana seem surprised and look up from the book to stare at each other still with surprises expression.

Sorry to hang on the story like this but I promise to make it clearer and better next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter will be adapted from 2nd episode of ninja storm with few changes….

"I'm sorry." Shane said after a long time of silence then he thought (Wow, she is beautiful). Adriana then give him a smile "No problem, I was talking with Kat about you without noticing my surrounding so I'm just walk right into you. I can be a real clumsy sometimes." Then she thought (Which is a good thing for me so that I can crushed with this handsome guys with great chest, Okay…Adriana Chrystal Holloway stop your lust, Oh why Kat didn't mention that her soon to be nephew are this handsome?)

Shane then offered his hand "My name is Shane by the way". Adriana give him a smile again before do the same. "My name is Adriana, but just call me Anna or Anne". Kat then interrupt them "And here I am thinking that I should introduce you two. But the fact is you are better without my help" As she smiled both Shane and Anna have blushed on their cheek showing their embarrassment. Anna than said "So, ready to start tomorrow?" Shane chuckled "Yeah." Just then Shane morpher ring Kat who understand the situation then help him. "Okay Shane I think today is enough. Remember to come here tomorrow morning will you?" Shane smiled and said good bye to both girl.

AT NINJA OPS

Dustin who are definitely still sleepy asked "Okay, Jason why did you call us when nothing happen like this?" Jason shake his head but answer Dustin question. "Well, I found that it better to practice before the actual things come." Tori chuckled and said "I agree we still just at the beginning of our power. We need to master it fast, and if practice could make this better then I'm willing to do it." Jason smiled to the three ranger and said "Cam, start the simulation. Listen all you have to do is to get a scroll which will be a test to show your ability and to make this exciting Cam have a surprise." Cam then said "Okay, my surprise is this." Cam then click a button in his computer and then a rope appear and tied the three ranger in hand. Tori surprisingly said "Not my idea of practice." Cam chuckled to hear that and said "Be ready, Simulation Start Now." As he click a button the area change to a dessert.

Still tied to each other the ranger wandered in the dessert till Dustin notice the scroll in the air and point to it "Okay, well there is one." Tori exclaimed "It said something" Shane then read it "Stronger as one than three? What it supposed to mean?" Tori then respond "Let just get it." They then jump but not get high enough to reach the scroll Shane then said "I'm sorry I think I'm screw it up" Dustin responded "If that what you call as screwing up than I'm definitely a failure." Just then a bunch of Kelzack appear and attack them. They try to fight it off with no success till one of kelzack succeed to cut their rope but they still couldn't fight them till Dustin and Tori were caught but luckily Cam ended up the simulation.

"Ok..that are below average." said Cam. Jason obviously a little pissed off because they couldn't work together. But still he maintain his composure. "Look this is today practice we will practice again tomorrow and I hope it have a better results, now dismissed." Shane who just keep silent then take a deep breath and said "I'm sorry I failed you all as a leader." He then bailed out from Ninja Ops leaving the others stunned before Tori said "Poor Shane, we need to help him." But then Jason said "Yes we will help him Tori but he have to realize that he couldn't take all the burdened in this world on to his own shoulder before we could really help him." Dustin than stand up "Lets find him Tori"

MEANWHILE IN LOTHOR SPACE

Marah and Kapri are fighting over a personal monster assistant. Kapri then uses it to summon the Mad Magnet monster. To teach them a lesson in teamwork, Lothor has Mad Magnet bond the two girls together. Lothor then order Mad Magnet to attacks Earth, using his powers to stick mountains of people together.

BACK AT NINJA OPS

Cam are busy with the computer but then give up and turn it off. Meantime, Tori and Dustin enter the Ninja Ops again "I couldn't find him anywhere. He maybe go home. What we do Dustin?" "Well, obviously he couldn't single handedly saving the world." said Dustin. Both of them then glance at Jason who said "Each piece have it place Tori. My nephew? He will learn but I need both of you to help him." Tori than respond "That's the problem Jason, he won't let us help." Jason smiled "He will just give him time. Look there are something that you have to know about me and Shane. I want you to know the reasons why he becomes like that. Technically I'm not allowed to said this to you. But, if it means going to help one of my favorite nephew so be it. Nevertheless, you have to promise me that no one know this story except for Shane. Could I trust you with that?" Tori and Dustin glance at each other before nodded. Jason sighed before start "Okay…"

Jason covered and tell the story about who is Shane actually including of their magical heritage. By the end of the story tears are formed in Tori eyes "That's horrible, he have to lost one brother in order to save the other? No wonder he scared to be helped by others again " while Dustin remarked "And that answered why he always blame himself when something aren't right. Wow, kidnapped when he is baby and brought to hell dimension? Imagine that. Wait a minute Jason how we know that magic is real?" His question bring the six eyes in the room to look at him strangely. Jason have small laugh before said "Tell me Dustin do you think your Ninja Technique it just an imagination?" Dustin just sighed and said "Yeah, I forget about that." which earn him a laughter from everyone.

AT STORM CHARGERS

Kelly notice Shane expression and ask him about what happen. He then asked "Hey, Kelly you're a good boss right?" Kelly chuckled and said "No one ever quit on me?" Shane then asked "So how you do it, what's the secret?" Kelly think for a while then answer "Well, there are no secret. You just work with them, give them a chance or more like team mate you know?" Shane then asked again "But how do you know that they will follow your leadership or how that you won't failed them?" Kelly smiled before answered "It's called mutual trust. I just try to trust people around me them especially my friends." Suddenly there are crowd outside Kelly then asked "What is that?" Shane then respond "Stay here, I'll check. And Kel, thanks to have become my surrogate big sister." Kelly then smiled "Your welcome, just do my part. Remember Shane sometime even a leader need something that they could lean on when they are weak and don't forget to meet my sister who just moved on with me later these days."

Shane smiled at her then running and heading outside the store at the time a girl who suddenly enter the store catch her breathe. "Oww, I'm lucky I'm safe. How's there big sister?" Kelly look towards the girl "Hi, Anne you alright outside there aren't you?" Ana just smiled to her. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm afraid on what happen outside that's why I'm running into here but everything is okay." Kelly laughed at her sister then asked "How's the work and the kids there?" The question earn her a grin from Ana who then said "Well, love the job and the kids. But, you wouldn't believe what happen to me. Guess what…I met a fantastic, awesome guy there. I think he could be really the one who are my prince minus the white horse though" As she said this she hug her sister who just laughed at her younger sister attitude of excitement.

OUTSIDE

Shane tried to take Mad Magnet on his own with no succeed even though he had morphed. The others who are aware of his situation tried to help but Jason said "No, not yet." Just then they are aware that Shane have been trapped by debris and getting beaten by the monster. He then called "Tori, Dustin I need your help." Tori then asked Jason "Can we go now?" Jason smiled "Yes please" Tori and Dustin then morphed and rescue Shane. Shane who release from the trapped then walk up to them "I'm sorry I have become such a jerk. I just don't want you guys to involve in something dangerous without a proper leadership like this" Tori smiled at him "We know Shane, and we know the story we are sorry that we never care about you when you really need us." Dustin laughed and said "Couldn't really blame you to become like that. As for your leadership let just learn it step by step." They then make up and decide to fight as a team.

Just then Mad Magnet are trying to attack them again but the ranger form Storm Striker to destroy him. Inside Lothor space Marah and Kapri make Mad Magnet to become a giant beast. Jason who notice this then order Cam to release their Ninja Zord. The ranger then success to destroy Mad Magnet only for him to revive again which surprise the rangers.

Dustin then exclaimed "What we do Shane?" Shane try to think "I don't know" Just then Jason voice echoed in Hawk Zord "Shane you do know, feel what's inside you and you're ninja power will help to guide you. Beside just use your good witch instinct" Shane then realized about the scroll and resulted the Zord to form Storm Megazord. The megazord then destroy Mad Magnet for good.

At the ninja ops Cam revealed that all hostages have been free when Dustin exclaimed "Love the megazords." Jason sighed and said to them "Remember don't ever use the megazord to escalate battle."

At the spaceship Lothor is seething over losing the battle. He decides to bring out the big guns and called Hogan to prepare that. Hogan who have been escaped from quor-toth and seek revenge of Shane then summon two people who are covered in shadows. As they walk in Lothor laughed wickedly to welcome his new allies – THE THUNDER NINJA RANGERS…

KAT DAILY CARE

Shane is in the front door of LUNAR CLASSROOM. He then welcomed by Ana "So, ready for your first day?" Shane laughed and said "Let's do this" He then followed Ana into the classroom. As he notice that neither Ana and the Kids notice him, he use his magic to close the classroom door dedicate himself for his new life of work.

SO, HOWS THAT FOR CHAPTER 6? I ACTUALLY WANT TO USE THE ENDING SCENE IN MANOR BUT COULDN'T PUT ON THE SCENE…..HIKKKZZZZZZZZ…..


	7. Chapter 7

This Story are up for adoption…I'm sorry but I couldn't continue it. PM me for more details.


End file.
